


Morning Daze

by MystxMomo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystxMomo/pseuds/MystxMomo
Summary: There’s something really weird about looking at Nagito Komaeda, of all people, and thinking-“Wow. This is it, huh? This is who you’re going to spend the rest of your life with.”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Morning Daze

**Author's Note:**

> I think theres something amusing about Hinata, even after dating Komaeda for like two years just being like. Wow, okay. Guess it's Komaeda, of all people. Nice pick, hormones. 
> 
> He does love him though, so shut up.

There’s something really weird about looking at Nagito Komaeda, of all people, and thinking- 

“Wow. This is it, huh? This is who you’re going to spend the rest of your life with.”

  
It’s a thought that comes to him not at an opportune romantic moment, but rather in an early morning daze. As he’s waiting for the ritualistic caffeine buzz of black coffee to kick in, and watching the way Komaeda pushes around a sausage roll with a spoon instead of eating it. And he thinks, “So yeah, this is the guy I’m going to be with ‘till I die. That’s cool. He should really stop putting off eating that though,” and takes another sip of coffee.

Then he realizes what thought just crossed his mind, and is thrown off his daze. It’s less like a gentle toss and more like he was just sent flying with a battering ram. Wide awake out of nowhere and completely dumbfounded.

“Huh,” Is Hinata’s only reaction to that thought. And then, a little more startled, “Huh?”

Both outloud, and neither of which particularly quiet.

“Hinata?” Komaeda is looking at him, now. His hair hasn’t been brushed in probably three days (Hinata needs to get on him about that), his skin is ghost white (He doesn’t tan), and he has this bruise that sticks out on his forehead like a sore thumb because he'd run into the door the other day (Hinata HAD laughed, sue him). And this, this is the moment Hinata realizes that he’s in it for the long haul, “Hajime,” Komaeda tries again, differently, quietly, reaches over with the prosthetic hand and waves, “Are you feeling okay? You look like you saw a ghost,”

“I’m.. fine,” Is his strangled out reply. He doesn’t sound fine, and he knows that immediately. He sounds as startled as he feels, “I just had a thought. A realization? I guess?”

“Oh. Okay,” Komaeda just sort of accepts it, immediately. Weirder has happened, “...Do I get to know what this one is, or-”

“I’ll uh. I’ll Tell you later?” He’s still working through this one, mentally. He might have a human supercomputer running on the back of his mind, but even this is something he needs a second to process.

Komaeda squints at him. In spirit, he means. Instead, what he does is place his spoon down by the side of his plate and push it off to the side. He’s brought a book today, and has apparently decided that’s more interesting than the half filled plate of food in front of him.

“Oh, you’re done huh?” Hinata, who normally at least attempts to push Komaeda into eating more just sort of gives a wayward sigh and mutters, “Yeah. Don’t push yourself. Give the rest to Akane or something,” And duck his head into drinking what little remains in his cup. He’s still recovering from that thought, and he WILL be lingering on it for the next three hours. Just in case his morning plans weren’t clear.

Komaeda stares at him funny over the side of his book, like he’s waiting to be let in on the injoke. Which in itself is really. Just hilarious. Super cool.

Then shrugs and says-

“Must have been some realization,” As though conversationally.

“Honestly? You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

(Later that night, Komaeda does ask him again. Hinata considers letting it go. 

He doesn’t. Watching him crumble under the blank and monotonous, “Oh. I just think I realized I want to marry you, thats all,” is nothing short of satisfactory, if nothing else.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on @Mystxmomo Like all those kids on social media.


End file.
